Devil's Sweetest Trick
by Little Hatake
Summary: Soal memanipulasi trik lawan, ia memang jagonya. Tapi soal menghapus air mata seorang wanita, apakah Hiruma bisa? Sebelum melawan Teikoku Alexander. Semi Canon. One Shot. Mind to RnR? :)


Soal memanipulasi trik lawan, ia memang jagonya. Tapi soal menghapus air mata seorang wanita, apakah Hiruma bisa? _Semi Canon. One Shot._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori**

Background: **SMA Deimon**

Timeline: **Semalam sebelum _Christmast Bowl_**

~oOo~

**Devil's Sweetest Trick**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"SET! HUT!"

"Mukyaa! _Pass_ ke sini, Hiruma-_senpai_!"

"FUNNURABAAA!"

"FUGOO!"

"HAAA!"

"Ahaha~!

"_CATCH MAX_!"

"Jangan biarkan Monyet Sialan itu lewat, Cebol Sialan!" Dor! Dor! Dor!

"HIEEE!"

Bintang-bintang menemani Deimon Devil Bats latihan malam ini. Sudah pukul delapan belas tiga puluh, tetapi tak ada satu pun anggota yang terlihat kelelahan atau mengistirahatkan diri. Stamina mereka sudah terlatih semenjak _Death March_ ke Las Vegas—atau mungkin ketakutan karena melihat Cerberos sudah bersiap menyantap siapapun yang mau beristirahat dengan pisau-garpunya di kanan-kiri.

Lawan mereka esok hari adalah Teikoku Alexander, Sang Kaisar. Akhirnya, mimpi dua belas orang—plus satu anjing, yang tertera di samping sebuah televisi tabung bukan hanya omong besar. Tetapi telah berubah menjadi sebuah kenyataan dalam dunia olahraga yang kasar. Merangsek dari beranggotakan hanya tiga orang, menjadi sebuah tim _American Football_ yang cukup membuat gentar.

Dari sebuah harapan, menjadi sebuah tekad yang haus akan kemenangan.

Mamori sendirian berada sebuah ruang kelas, mengolah data seraya sesekali mendengar Hiruma berteriak dengan keras. Atau bunyi rentetan senjata dan muntahan selongsong kosong dari senapan sang kapten. Terdengar juga teriakan semangat dari para anggota untuk 'membunuh' Teikoku besok. Kedua mata birunya melirik ke arah jendela kelas, memandang langsung dua belas orang itu bercucuran keringat di malam musim dingin ini. Ya, _Christmast Bowl_ memang impian mereka semua. Cukup sampai di situ? Tentu tidak. Semuanya sudah terdoktrin oleh sang komandan "Kita di sini bukan untuk bermain dengan baik, tapi kita di sini untuk menang!". Menantang Sang Kaisar, merebut takhta tertinggi.

"Cebol Sialan! Coba kau lewati Gendut Sialan dan Idiot itu!" Hiruma mengancam Sena dengan berondongan peluru senjata apinya. Mamori sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan adegan itu semenjak Sena memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia adalah _Eyeshield 21_ Deimon Devil Bats. Tetapi tetap saja, naluri keibuannya khawatir. Melihat Sena yang begitu bersemangat, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Sena bukan lagi adik kecilnya, ia adalah seorang atlet _American Football_. Yang ia khawatirkan sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah menenteng senjata. Tangan kanannya yang patah belum pulih benar dari pertandingan terakhir melawan Hakushou Dinosaurs.

Pertandingan besok bukanlah hanya sebuah pertandingan _Devil Team_ melawan _Dream Team_, tetapi juga pertarungan harga diri. Pertarungan Kobayakawa Sena dengan _The Real Eyeshield 21_, Yamato Takeru, pertandingan dunia kecepatan cahaya. Raimon Tarou dengan anak kandung idolanya, Honjou Taka, pertarungan udara dalam dunia menangkap bola. Kurita Ryoukan dengan Hera Kureji, pertarungan perisai kelas berat. Dan juga Hiruma Youichi dengan _Ace Quarterback_ wanita, Kuizumi Karin, pertarungan antar menara kendali dan strategi. Nama semuanya akan dipertaruhkan esok, siapa sang juara.

Ia sebagai seorang manager juga tak dapat berdiam diri sementara mereka di bawah yang akan berjuang di lapangan. Mamori dengan konsentrasi penuh kembali mengolah data tim lawan, mengedit video, memisahkannya menjadi data tersendiri dan memikirkan strategi alternatif yang akan ia diskusikan dengan Hiruma. Ketika pertandingan tiba, ia tak bisa berandil banyak, hanya bisa menyemangati dan memantau kondisi lalu mengirimkan sinyal jari dari sisi lapangan kepada _Quarterback_-nya. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Itulah mengapa Mamori rela pulang larut malam seperti ini untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, untuk memperjuangkan kemenangan Devil Bats. Lagi pula ia tak ingin mendengar cemoohan atau omelan dari sang setan, siapa lagi?

.

Grek.

Pintu kelas perlahan terbuka.

"Belum pulang kau, Manager Sialan?" Hiruma yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kemeja putih dan celana hijau masuk dengan tenang ke dalam kelas. Masih terlihat butiran keringat di dahi dan tubuhnya, bahkan mencetak otot atletisnya di beberapa bagian. Ia berjalan menghampiri Mamori.

"Belum, Hiruma. Tugas-tugas darimu itu sangat banyak, kau tahu! Memangnya sudah jam berapa?" jawab Mamori dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar monitor VAIO putih. Jika kau bertanya apakah itu laptop kesayangan Hiruma? Tak salah lagi. Hiruma memberikan hak istimewa kepada Mamori untuk menjamah laptopnya, meneliti semua data yang diperlukan.

"Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. Apakah kau tidak dengar anak-anak sialan itu sudah tidak latihan lagi?" Hiruma mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Mamori. Tidak duduk dengan kaki yang dinaikkan ke atas meja dengan arogan seperti biasa, hanya duduk menyender dengan tenang. Ia juga seorang manusia biasa yang dapat merasa kelelahan, meski tak pernah ia tampakkan. Bahu kanannya yang terbalut perban putih menjadi sandaran _Carbine M-16_, jemari panjangnya menaruh dua kaleng cola di atas meja. "Mungkin _cream-puff_ sialan kesukaanmu itu sudah menutup gendang telingamu. Kekekek!"

"_Mou_, Hiruma! Jangan pernah mengejek makanan kesukaanku itu!" Mamori mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Hiruma hanya merespon dengan kekehan. "Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

Hiruma diam, pandangannya ia seret menuju lapangan hijau bergaris putih yang menggelap dari jendela.

"Apakah kau memikirkan pertandingan besok?" Mamori menghentikan aktifitasnya. Manik kebiruannya mencoba menyelami manik kehijauan yang sedang menerawang entah kemana.

Hiruma masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Hiruma. Tim yang hanya berawal dari kau, Musashi dan Kurita sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah tim kuat dan akan bertanding di _Christmast Bowl_, yang tadinya hanya sebuah mimpi." Lengkungan tercetak di bibir gadis ini.

"Aku tahu _Christmast Bowl_ bukan hanya sebuah mimpi, Manager Sialan. Aku yakin kita semua akan bertanding di Tokyo Stadium suatu saat nanti, dan saat itu adalah besok."

Mamori amat mengerti sifat kaptennya. Mamori amat tahu Hiruma adalah sosok yang akan menggunakan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk sebuah kemenangan, meski ia sendiri terluka. Dan bagi Hiruma, _Christmast Bowl_ bukan sekedar mimpi, tapi sesuatu yang pasti terealisasi.

Hiruma membuka sekaleng cola yang tadi ia bawa dengan tangan kiri dan menengguk isinya hingga hampir setengah. "Bagaimana perasaanmu mengetahui si Cebol Sialan akan bertanding dengan _Eyeshield 21_ yang asli?"

Mamori sedikit kaget Hiruma akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, kau sempat beberapa kali memperhatikan kami latihan."

"..."

"Dan yang kau perhatikan adalah Sena, si Cebol Sialan itu, kan?"

Ah, bagaimana Hiruma tahu bahwa ia melakukan hal itu? Hei, Mamori kau sudah tahu berhadapan dengan siapa kan, saat ini? Manusia setengah setan yang kelewat sensitif.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi tentang Sena. Ia sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi laki-laki yang berani. Yang ku khawatirkan hanya satu orang."

"Kekekek! Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Monyet Sialan itu, kan? Ia akan berhadapan dengan anak kandung idola sialannya sendiri. Atau si Botak Siala—"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hiruma," sergah Mamori cepat.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Ia memang sedikit tumpul tentang hal seperti ini.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku masih ragu, apakah kau bisa melempar _passing_ dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

"Kekekek! Tenang saja,Manager Sialan! Tangan kananku ini akan melempar _Devil Laser Bullet_ terbaik yang pernah ada." Hiruma menghabiskan colanya.

"Aku juga takut, Hiruma. Takut melihat dirimu terbaring di tengah lapangan dengan tangan hancur seperti kemarin. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu yang seperti itu lagi." Kepala Mamori menunduk menatap _keyboard_. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat Hiruma yang biasa tegas mengomandoi dari tengah lapangan, terbaring tak berdaya karena lengannya remuk dihantam Gaou. Ia tak ingin melihat Hiruma dengan kondisi itu lagi, mengingat Teikoku Alexander terdiri dari pemain-pemain terbaik se-Jepang. Kemungkinan salah seorang _lineman_ dari mereka melakukan hal yang sama lebih dari sepuluh persen.

"Tch!" Lelaki berambut _spike blonde _ini tidak suka dengan atmosfer sedih yang mulai mengelilingi mereka. Cukup sudah ia melihat air mata Mamori secara langsung ketika ia berada di ruang perawatan saat Mamori harus melihat dirinya tergolek kesakitan di tempat tidur.

Soal memanipulasi trik lawan, ia memang jagonya. Tapi soal menghapus air mata seorang wanita, Hiruma juga ragu akan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan wanita itu tidak dapat dikalkulasi dengan angka dan diprediksi dengan logika. Maka, ia tidak suka hal itu. Matanya yang tajam kembali menatap lapangan, ia memutar otak untuk menghilangkan suasana _gloomy _ini. Sekilas, ekor matanya melirik ke tumpukan kertas yang Mamori genggam. Dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyaingi _Super Impulse_ milik Agon, ia tiba-tiba mengambil paksa sebuah _file _dari tangan Mamori.

"Hei, mau kau apakan _file _itu, Hiruma?!" Wajah Mamori langsung terkejut melihat jari-jari jenjang Hiruma mengambil kertas berisi strategi yang ia buat.

Hiruma menunjuk-nunjuk garis arah di kertas-kertas tersebut, sedikit berteriak, "Ini semua strategi yang dapat kau pikirkan, Manager Sialan? Bagaimana jika _line _ini datang untuk mem -_block_ si Idiot? Juga bagaimana jika si Rambut Liar Sialan dapat membaca _run_ _route _Cebol Sialan dari arah sini? Jika dia..."

Mamori pun melupakan kekhawatirannya untuk sementara. Ia hampir lupa untuk mendiskusikan strategi dengan Hiruma. Sejenak, mereka berdua sibuk membahas strategi dan trik untuk mengalahkan Teikoku.

"..._meeting_ strategi terakhir untuk pertandingan pukul lima pagi besok. Jangan sampai kau telat, Manager Sialan!"

"Iya, iya, Kapten."

Mamori sedang membereskan kertas-kertas, _handycam_ dan laptop, tiba-tiba Hiruma menggeserkan sekaleng cola ke depannya. "Ini untukmu, Manager Sialan. Kau pasti lelah bekerja sampai larut begini."

"Eh?" Gerakan Mamori terhenti.

"Cepat minum, sebelum cola itu tidak dingin lagi, Manager Sialan." Hiruma membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela—lagi, seperti malu.

"Terkadang kau baik juga, Hiruma. Terima kasih, yaah..." Mamori dengan tersenyum menerima cola itu. Ketika ia membuka penutupnya—

BRUSSHH!

"Hiruma! Kau sudah mengocoknya dulu, yah?!" Semburan soda dari kaleng cola menyembur keras membasahi wajah dan rambut gadis itu serta _file-file_ di meja.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEK!" Hiruma tertawa sangat puas melihat wajah Mamori yang kebasahan sekaligus sangat kesal.

"Aduuh, kertas-kertas ini juga ikut basah! Siapa yang akan disalahkan nanti jika semua data ini rusak?!" Dengan cepat, Mamori mengambil handuk dari tasnya dan mengelap hati-hati semua kertas. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, Hiruma! Ku tarik kata-kataku tadi, huh!"

Hiruma masih saja tertawa tak peduli dengan Mamori yang kesal.

"Wajahku juga ikut kebasahan!" Setelah memastikan kertas-kertas dan _file-_nya aman, Mamori mengelap wajahnya.

Hiruma sudah tidak tertawa, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memandang sang manager dengan serius. _Emerald-_nya menatap tajam keping _shappire. _Tiba-tiba ia menyondongkan tubuh tingginya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Mamori. Mamori bingung, ia mematung. Semburat merah jambu tiba-tiba muncul dari pipinya. Napas beraroma mint dari Hiruma terhembus memenuhi indera penciuman Mamori. Juga sebaliknya, aroma vanilla bercampur sedikit cola tercium oleh sang komandan dari neraka ini. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi jarak wajah mereka berdua, lalu—

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi kiri Mamori.

Hiruma segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja tempat ia menaruh _blazer _dan tasnya.

"Hi-Hiruma, apa maksudmu?!" Garis-garis merah jambu itu belum juga hilang dari wajah gadis berambut _auburn_ itu.

Hiruma menoleh. "Itu untuk cola yang masih tersisa di wajahmu, Manager Sialan!" Hiruma menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing, menyeringai penuh arti. "Ayo, cepat pulang! Aku tidak ingin besok mendengar Manager Sialan-ku sakit kelelahan ketika pertandingan terpenting!"

"_Mou,_ Hiruma! Kau memang menyebalkan!"

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Ahaha~ sepertinya saya agak keranjingan membuat fic HirumaxMamori :3

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi berbahasa Inggris yang beredar di internet, mungkin kalian sudah pernah baca? Ga mirip semuanya sih, dengan editan dan improvisasi di sana-sini...

**Mamori**: Hirumaaa! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku! Jelaskan, apa maksudmu?!

**Hiruma**: Aaaah, dasar Manager Sialan Super Tidak Sensitif! *dordordordor!*

**Mamori**: Kau mengejekku lagi! Aku tetap tidak terima! *menangkis peluru dengan papan jalan*

**Hiruma**: Jika kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan si _Kusho-Chibi_ Author yang sudah membuat fic sialan ini! *saya ditodong*

**Author**: Tapi, kalian berdua senang kan, setelah saya bikin meninggal di fic-fic kemarin, sekarang kalian bisa berduaan~?

**Hiruma-Mamori**: Diam kau, _Kusho-Chibi_ Author! *Hiruma nembakin saya dan Mamori niban saya pake tumpukan kertas yang seabrek-abrek*

**Author**: =A=

**Mamori**: *merasa bersalah* Author-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?

**Hiruma**: Sudah, biarkan si _Kusho-Chibi_ Author ini menyesali perbuatannya, kekekek!

**Author**: *roh keluar dari mulut* Aaaah, saya sedang menuju ke surga~ Jangan lupa review yah, _minna-san_~


End file.
